Navu: Czas Cieni
UWAGA: Należy zaznaczyć, że poniższe opowiadanie jest częściowo nieaktualne i informacje w nim zawarte mogą być niezgodne z tymi z artykułów. Plik:Czas_Cieni.png Informacje Ogólne Autor: Kani-Nui Data utworzenia: 13:54 2010-04-03 Opis: Piąta i najprawdopodobniej przedostatnia część Sagi Navu Rozdział 1: Atak na Steltian Przeglądałem nowe zlecenia. Dwa już poszły do kominka, niewarte uwagi. Miałem otworzyć trzecie, gdy usłyszałem krzyki na ulicy. Myślałem, że mniej inteligentni Steltianie znów wszczęli jakąś bójkę. Ale to były krzyki paniki, przerażenia. Włożyłem Grom (mój sztylet) do pochwy u pasa i zacisnąłem palce na rękojeści Obrońcy Matoran. Wybiegłem na ulicę. Wśród Steltian był jakiś potwór ze skrzydłami. Trzymał jednego z nich za szyję. Słyszałem dobrze jego syczący głos. - Zapytam jeszcze raz: gdzie jest Navu?! - Nnie… Nie wiem. - Zostaw go!- krzyknąłem. Odwrócił głowę. Miał na twarzy czarną Avsę. Okazało się, że jego skrzydła to tak naprawdę ogromne czarne błony między rękoma, a tułowiem. Krótkie, ciągle zgięte nogi, te skrzydła i czarna Avsa sprawiały, że wyglądał jak kilkukrotnie powiększony nietoperz. - Navu!- ryknął po czym rzucił się na mnie. Wysunąłem się do przodu i uderzyłem Gromem w jego skrzydło. Obrońca Matoran powędrował do brzucha przeciwnika i przebił jego cienki pancerz. Odniósł lekką ranę, bolesną, ale nieszkodliwą. Podskoczyłem i kopnąłem go w tors. Zachwiał się, ale nie upadł. Jego szpony ześlizgnęły się po moim napierśniku, zostawiając kilka rys. Uniosłem sztylet i spróbowałem uderzyć go w niezbyt osłoniętą szyję. Pochylił się i złapał mnie za ramiona. Podniósł mnie i użył swojej Avsy. Spodziewałem się zaniku energii, a wręcz przeciwnie - poczułem nową. Powoli rozchodziła się po moim ciele. Od stóp do głów, powoli. Spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem, że mój pancerz ciemnieje. Stopy zmieniły się, zobaczyłem pazury. Kanohi stała się czarno-czerwona, a Obrońca Matoran powoli zmieniał się, aż stał się długim, czarno-bordowym ostrzem. Nagle stała się rzecz jeszcze dziwniejsza. Poczułem ból na plecach. Chwilę później poczułem się tak, jakby wyrosły mi dwie dodatkowe ręce. Obróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem duże, czarne skrzydła. Teraz to byłem już naprawde przerażony. Uniosłem rękę i spróbowałem strzelić pociskiem grawitacyjnym. Zamiast tego z mojej dłoni wystrzelił strumień Cienia. Powalił nietoperza na ziemię. - Kim jesteś? - Mam na imię Matros. Jestem Xenos.- powiedział, po czym dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Wstałem i spróbowałem wrócić do swojego domku. Nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Straciłem kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. W moim ciele pojawił się jakby… nowy użytkownik. I to on teraz kontrolował moje ciało. Skrzydła uniosły mnie w powietrze. Po chwili leciałem nad Stelt. A w moim umyśle pokazał się ten drugi użytkownik - ja sam. Rozdział 2: Furia Mroku Uwaga: Ze względu na trudność opisania tego co czuł Navu, narracja jest przeniesiesiona z pierwszej osoby do trzeciej. Toa Cienia z niewyobrażalną prędkością leciał w kierunku Południowego Kontynentu. Ta nowa, zupełnie obca moc była dla Navu dość ciekawym doświadczeniem. Toa Mroku wylądował przed wioską. Uwięziony we własnym ciele Toa Grawitacji dobrze znał to miejsce. Tu miał paru... przyjaciół. Florex, Vox, Ronakan. Ale wróćmy do historii. Przed bramą wioski, zamiast dwóch Muaka, stał teraz jeden Toa Żelaza. Miał na twarzy szlachetną Kakamę Karda. Jego prawe przedramię było zastąpione mechaniczną protezą z ostrzem. Navu bez wahania zamachnął się toporem na Toa. Strażnik uchylił się i zaatakował swoim ostrzem. Navu od razu powaliłgo Cieniem. Toa Żelaza upadł i stracił przytomność. Toa Mroku wszedł do wioski. Matoranie pracowali jak zwykle. Jednak z jednego z domu wyszedł znajomy Toa Roślinności. Wyjął miecz i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę Navu. Prawdziwy Navu rozpoznał Florexa, ale chyba on nie zobaczył w Toa Cienia swego przyjaciela. - Kim jesteś?- zapytał. Navu Cienia już miał się zamachnąć toporem, gdy Toa Grawitacji zaczął z Cieniem wewnętrzną walkę. Upadł na kolana trzymając się za głowę. Po kilku minutach odzyskał władzę nad ciałem. Skrzydła zanikły, a maska pojaśniała. Obrońca Matoran znów przyjął swą dawną formę. Ale w Navu wciąż był Cień. Pancerz był nadal ciemny, a stopy z pazurami. Navu podniósł się i wyprostował. - Navu?- Florex go poznał. - Tak, to ja. Może nie tak piękny i bohaterski jak dawniej, ale jednak ja. - Co się...- nie dokończył. - Innym razem. Chodźmy w jakieś ustronne miejsce. Dwaj Toa poszli do domu Florexa. - No więc?- ponowił pytanie Toa Roślinności. - Na Stelt zjawił się inny Xenos. Matros, czy jakoś tak. Bez kłopotu go pokonałem, ale w ostatnim odruchu użył na mnie swojej Avsy. A efekty widziałeś. - Jesteś Toa Cienia? Masz nad nim kontrolę? - Zobaczymy.- Navu uniósł rękę i stworzył kulę Cienia.- Wygląda na to, że tak. - Ale jak chcesz się go pozbyć?- zapytał Florex. - Pozbyć? Jeśli nauczę się go kontrolować... - Tak myślisz? To chodź, potrenujemy. Navu i Florex wyszli z chatki. Poszli do sali, w której trenowali Toa. Navu zajął się strzelaniem Cieniem. Na tarczy była Kraahkan. Pierwsze uderzenie nawet nie trafiło w tarczę. Drugie w sam kraniec. Trzecie i czwarte były bardzo blisko celu. Przy piątym trafił bezbłędnie. Jeszcze pare udanych prób. - Chyba mam nad nim kontrolę. - A mógłbyś zmienić się w tamtą formę demona? Navu skoncentrował się. Skrzydła znów się pokazały, a miecz zmienił w topór. - No i co? Wyraz twarzy Florexa mówił sam za siebie. Rozdział 3: Nowy Przyjaciel Uwaga: Tu narracja wraca do pierwszej osoby. Następnego dnia Florex zaprowadził mnie do swojego kolegi, który ma podobny problem co ja. Khaar mieszkał w domku niedaleko mojego. Florex zapukał i wszedł. Toa Żelaza był wysokim, ciemno-opancerzonym wojownikiem. Na twarzy miał srebrno-czarną Garai. - Navu. - Khaar. Co tam u ciebie, Florex?- zapytał Toa. - A, nic nowego. Ale przyszliśmy tu po pomoc.- odpowiedział mój przyjaciel. - Przy czym? - Przy moim treningu. Ostatnio zyskałem moc Cienia, a Florex stwierdził, że ty mi pomożesz. - Ta, dobrze trafiłeś. Konkretnie chodzi Ci o coś takiego?- zapytał Khaar, podrzucając kulę Cienia. - Mniej więcej. Wyszliśmy poza wioskę, na pola. Khaar nauczył mnie kontrolować Cień, strzelając w chwasty. Wróciliśmy z dwie godziny później. Polubiłem tego Toa. Nagle zauważyłem, że Florex zniknął. - Gdzie on poszedł?- spytałem. - Nie wiem. Ćwiczyliśmy i zniknął. Nagle usłyszeliśmy wesołe rozmowy. Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem chyba najpiękniejszy widok w moim życiu. W naszą stronę zmierzali Vox, Suvil, Turaga Rinnu, Ronakan, Zathron, Kuni, Luminis, Aeron i Florex. W moją stronę szła cała Drużyna Zmierzchu. Podbiegli do nas. - Wyglądasz jak ciasteczkowy potwór.- powiedziałSuvil po zobaczeniu formy demona. Zmieniłem się w łagodniejszą postać. - Dzięki. Co u was? - Aaa, nudy. Odkąd odszedłeś nic się nie działo.- powiedział Vox. - No to nie będziecie się nudzić.-odezwał się ktoś za moimi plecami.- No, proszę. Cała Drużyna Zmierzchu plus bonus. Odwróciliśmy się. Wysoki wojownik miał na twarzy Kraakhan, a w ręku miał Kosę Bojową*. - Cóż, Mortis, jak się domyślam.- powiedziałem. - Jedenastu na jednego. Czas wyrównać szanse.- Mortis unióśł rękę i wystrzelił smugę cienia w niebo. Ta wróciła w postaci dwóch czarnych piorunów. Udeerzyły one w ziemię z obu stron Xenos, tworząc spore kratery. A z nich wyszły dwie postacie, których już nigdy nie chciałem zobaczyć. __________________ * Kosa Bojowa różni się od zwykłej tym, że kosa rolnicza (zwykła) ma ostrze osadzone prostopadle do drzewca, a przy kosie bojowej, ostrze jest na jednej linii z drzewcem. Rozdział 4: Powrót Cieni Obok Mortisa stanęli Morior i Matros. - Tatuś dał ci akumulator, żebyś podładował brata i siostrę?- spytałem szyderczo. - Którego z nas nazwałeś "siostrą"?- spytał Morior. - Tą skrzydlatą Batmanicę, w czarnej sukience.- wypaliłem patrząc na Matrosa. - Ty mały... - Dość!- krzyknął Mortis. - To się skończy bójką.- szepnął Suvil za moimi plecami. - Tak. To się skończy bójką.- powiedziałem wyjmując Obrońcę Matoran. Kosy Xenos wyskoczyły z pochew. Moi sprzymierzeńcy przygotowali broń. Morior zamachnął się na mnie kosą. Ku mojemu zdumieniu zatrzymał go Mortis. - On jest mój. Morior ruszył na Florexa, pamiętając ich ostatnią walkę. Zauważyłem jeszcze, jak do walki z Moriorem dołączają Vox, Khaar i Ronakan. Ale to nie był teraz mój problem. Rozwinąłem skrzydła i ruszyłem z toporem na Xenos. Mortis kucnął i płazem ostrza kosy uderzył mnie w nogę. Przechyliłem się do przodu i upadłem na brzuch, uderzając podbródkiem w ziemię. Skrzydła zniknęły. - Biedny Navu.- powiedział Mortis, stawiając mi nogę na łopatkach.- Taka kompromitująca chwila.- przewrócił mnie stopą na plecy.- No już. Ukrócę twoje cierpienia.- to powiedziawszy uniósł kosę. Jego cios zablokował atak Suvila i Zathrona. Zaatakowali go strzałami lasera i Midaka. Do ataku dołączył Aeron. Uderzył Mortisa swoją halabardą. Stanąłem na rękach i kopnąłem Xenos. Mortis wybuchnął Cieniem, powalając przy tym Aerona, Khaara, Zathrona i mnie. Grom był wbity w ziemię nieopodal. Obrońca Matoran leżał nieco dalej. Sięgnąłem po sztylet. Powoli wstałem i spojrzałem na Moriora i Matrosa. Osaczyli pozostałych. A zaraz miał do nich dołączyć Mortis. Chwyciłem miecz i rzuciłem się na Matrosa. Raz go już zabiłem, dam radę i za drugim razem. Użyłem Volitak i podkradłem się do Matrosa. Gdy się zgarbił, wskoczyłem mu na grzbiet i wbiłem sztylet i miecz w jego klatkę piersiową. Odchyliłem się do tyłu i położyłem jego ciało. Morior zaczął walczyć z pozostałymi, gdy Mortis, z zaskoczenia rzucił się na mnie. Zostałem błyskawicznie rozłożony na łopatki. Nagle i mnie i Mortisa oślepił błysk i obok nas pojawiła się postać w płaszczu z kapturem. Byłem zaniepokojony, gdyż w podobnym stroju po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Moriora i pomyślałem, że przybysz może być wrogiem. Jednak wszelkie moje wątpliwości rozwiały się, gdy wojownik profesjonalnym prawym prostym uderzył Mortisa w brzuch. Xenos zgiął się w pół i oberwał potężnym kopniakiem w bok. Dopiero teraz przyjrzałem się postaci. Pod płaszczem miała srebrny pancerz, którego Protostalowe łaty świadczyły o wielu walkach i uszkodzeniach. Przy pasie zauważyłem krótki sztylet i pistolet laserowy. Jednak, gdy skoczył na Moriora, na chwilę straciłem go z oczu. Walczył z Moriorem, który podczas walki zrzucił przeciwnikowi kaptur. Nasz nowy sojusznik miał na twarzy szarą Pehkui. Morior zdziwiony tą maską, dał sobie wyrwać kosę. Przybysz złamał ją na karku. Do walki włączyły się sztylety. Broń Xenos była dłuższa, lecz cięższa. Morior cofnął się i rozpłynął w powietrzu. Rozejrzałem się za Mortisem, który też zdążył się już ulotnić. Przybysz zrzucił płaszcz i ukazało się nam pokaźne, mechaniczne ramię, zakończone trzema pazurami. Na plecach miał miecz równy długością i szerokością z moim. - Byłem pewien, że to unikat.- szepnąłem. - Bo to jest unikat.- odezwał się przybysz moim własnym głosem. Nagle zrozumiałem, iż sztylet to Grom, a patrzę na pewnego znajomego Toa Grawitacji. Rozdział 5: Odpowiednik Po kilku minutach wróciliśmy do wioski. Przybysz, jak pewnie już się domyślacie był mną, z innego wymiaru. Tam Magnus wyszedł ze swojego więzienia, połowa Drużyny zginęła. Gdy uznano, że tam już nic nie wywalczą, postanowili chronić przed tym losem inne wymiary. Ale gdy Navu przeszedł przez portal, zaatakowali ich Xenos. Alt Navu* wpadł idealnie w naszą walkę. - A ręka?- zapytał Florex. - Ofiara wojenna.- powiedział, uśmiechając się krzywo. - A ty to umiesz?- zapytałem pokazując mu formę Cienia. - Nie chciałbyś tego zobaczyć, uwierz. Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Muszę wyruszać. Wypełnię misję w imię tych którzy nie mogą. - Gdzie? Co? Jak? - Na Calignis, wyspę wroga. - Idę z tobą.- powiedziałem. - Ja też.- wyskoczyli jednocześnie Vox, Florex i Khaar. - I nikt więcej. Nie chcę żadnych niepotrzebnych trupów. Z zaciekawieniem odkryłem, że sam powiedziałbym to samo. *** Siedziałem na łóżku i pakowałem do plecaka potrzebne rzeczy. Od Kuni dostałem apteczkę, a Alt Navu poszedł do Mistrza Masek. Wrócił po dwóch godzinach z Mahiki, Akaku, Sanok, Kiril, Kadin, Suletu, Arthron, Shelek, Eldę i Ruru. - Jestem ciekaw, kto to będzie nosił?- spytałem. - Jak to kto? Ty. Przewróciłem oczami. - Mieliśmy spotkać się z resztą, przed bramą, przy zachodzie słońca. Jeszcze jakieś piętnaście minut. Tym razem to on przewrócił oczami. - Pan punktualny. *** Staliśmy pod bramą. Alt Navu wyciągnął mapę holograficzną i wyznaczył cel i trasę naszej wyprawy. - Też dostałeś taką od Zakonu Mata Nui?- zapytałem. - To była niezła misja, nie? Kiedy indziej wam opowiem o co chodziło. - Możemy już ruszać?- spytał Florex. - Dobra. *** Po kwadransie żwawego marszu, dotarliśmy na brzeg. Drewniana łódka była przycumowana do drewnianej pali wbitej w piach. Wskoczyliśmy do łodzi i na koniec odciąłem Obrońcą Matoran sznur. Po krótkiej chwili na horyzoncie ukazała się wyspa. - Przybijamy?- spytał Vox. - Nie. Strażnicy z Daxii mają pewien paskudny zwyczaj: najpierw strzelają, potem myślą.- powiedział Alt Navu. Florex i Khaar wiosłowali. Ja postanowiłem lekko się zdrzemnąć. Znów stałem w ciemnej, wyglądającej na opuszczoną, komnacie. Panował półmrok taki sam jak wtedy, gdy byłem tu po raz ostatni. A na tronie cały czas siedział Magnus - twórca Xenos. - Kopelat, Navu. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.- ton jego głosu wyrażał najgłębszą pogardę. - Tak. Ile to już trzy, cztery miesiące? - Coś koło. Pewnie interesujesz się po co znów cię tu ściągnąłem. - Ta, czyżbyś ponowie chciał mi pogrozić? - Nie. Chcę cię poinformować, że moi Xenos są już blisko uwolnienia mnie. Już za dwa miesiące, może jeden spotkamy się naprawdę. I uwierz, to nie będzie dla ciebie miłe spotkanie. - Taki jesteś mądry?- byłem wściekły.- To choć pokaż co umiesz, twardzielu!- pojąłem, że zrobiłem prawdopodobnie najgłupszą możliwą rzecz. Magnus wstał i zobaczyłem, że jest ode mnie dwa razy wyższy i masywniejszy. Pięść miał wielkości mojej głowy. Uniósł ją i uderzył mnie w brzuch. I wtedy się obudziłem. Pierwszy odezwał się Florex. - Zły sen? - Nie. Spotkanie z Magnusem w jego osobistym wymiarze-więzieniu. Twierdzi, że niedługo się wydostanie. *Alt Navu (Alternatywny Navu) - od tej pory tak będzie nazywany alternatywny odpowiednik Navu. Rozdział 6: Przez Mur Dobiliśmy do brzegu Calignis. Trzy albo cztery bio od morza stał ogromny, czarny mur, zwieńczony blankami. Czarny kamień nie był idealnie gładki, ale mimo tego ciężko byłoby się po nim wspiąć. - Wyjmij Kadin.- Alt Navu wziął maskę, założył ją na twarz i lekko uniósł się w powietrze.- Łapcie się.- Khaar i Vox złapali go za ręce i unieśli się. Gdy stanęli już na blankach, Alt Navu zdjął Kadin i rzucił na ziemię. Już miałem ją złapać, lecz wypadła mi z rąk i roztrzaskała się na skałach. - Nie umiesz nawet maski złapać?- zirytował się Alt Navu. - Też byś nie złapał. - Złapałbym. - Jesteś mną, a ja tobą. Wzruszył ramionami. Pomyślałem chwilę. - Rzuć mi Grom! - Jego przynajmniej nie da się rozwalić.- mruknął i cisnął sztyletem. Złapałem go, schowałem Obrońcę Matoran i wyjąłem mój Grom. Skoczyłem i wsunąłem ostrze w szczelinę. Podciągnąłem się i wbiłem drugi sztylet. Wyciągnąłem pierwszy Grom i wbiłem go jeszcze wyżej. Tymi prowizorycznymi czekanami dotarłem na szczyt muru. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś użyć Grawitacji?- zauważył Khaar. Przekląłem w duchu. - Przy pomocy Żywiołu to każdy umie wejść, ale sztyletami tylko nieliczni. - Jasne, jasne… Florex wdrapał się na mur. Odwróciliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy właśnie zmieniających się strażników. Wyglądali podobnie do Toa, mieli różne maski. Zeszliśmy z muru i 4 tuziny strażników błyskawicznie nas otoczyły. - No i co teraz? Wyjąłem Obrońcę Matoran. - Jak to co? Robimy rozróbę. Rozdział 7: Rozróba Strażnik z mieczem ruszył prosto na mnie. Minąłem go i złapałem za kark. Cisnąłem nim o mur. Czarna Zatth trzasnęła, a jej właściciel osunął się na ziemię. Podciąłem kolejnego i kopnięciem w dłoń wytrąciłem mu nóż z ręki. Stanąłem ramię w ramię z Khaarem. - Jak się bawisz? - Nienajgorzej. Powaliłem jedenastu. - Ja dziesięciu.- łokciem uderzyłem następnego.- Przepraszam, jedenastu. Odszedłem od Toa Żelaza. Nagle w pasie złapała mnie ogromna Ręka Cienia. Trzy podobne złapały Voxa, Florexa i Alta*. Mnie zostało tylko Żądło, Florexowi pazury. Piąta ręka mknęła ku Khaarowi. Odwrócił się w porę i pochłonął ją. "Ręcę pochodziły od Xenos, który wyszedł z budynku. Z daleka poznałem Moriora. Khaara otoczyli kolejni strażnicy. - Wiecie, co?- Khaar uśmiechnął się szaleńczo.- Jestem zmęczony, poraniony, niemal martwy.- dopiero wtedy wypatrzyłem głębokie pęknięcie w zbroi, z którego sączyła się krew. Khaar opuściłgłowę, a gdy ją podniósł poczułem narastającą moc. Zbroje straży zamieniły się w żywe trumny. Ich bronie ruszyły na Xenos. Lecz jeszcze zanim ostrza dotarły do celu, Toa Żelaza skoczył na Moriora, z mrożącym krew w żyłach okrzykiem wojennym na ustach. Przeciwnik użył Tryny i "przebudził" martwych strażników. Ci rzucili się na Toa chmarą. Khaar, aczkolwiek sam, bronił się jak bohater. Perfekcyjne sierpowe, blokady, uderzenia. Jeden z nich oberwał kopem w klatkę, który odrzucił go na parę bio. Teoretycznie nie powinien wstać, ale kontrolowany przez Moriora, walczyłby choćbyś go pozbawił nóg. Obejrzałem się na Xenos. Opuściłem się lekko i najlepszym wykopem, na jaki było mnie stać, strąciłem mu Trynę. Strażnicy upadli. Wściekły Morior zaczął nas zgniatać. Miarka się przebrała. Skrzydła znów się pojawiły, a Obrońca Matoran wskoczył mi do ręki zmieniając się w topór. Morior, który nie poznał jeszcze mojej nowej mocy, zdziwił się i wyjął kosę. - Jak już polecisz do piekła, to podziękuj ode mnie Matrosowi. Jego kosa zderzyła się z moim toporem. Znałem możliwości Moriora, ale teraz to ja byłem gorą. Nie miał maski, a do tego walczył tylko jedną ręką, bo drugą musiał trzymaćFlorexa i pozostałych. Obejrzałem się szybko. Khaar biegł w moją stronę. Wyskoczył do przodu i swoim mieczem uderzył w żebra Moriora. Przebił pancerz, lecz poza tym nie wyrządził mu szkody. Toa Żelaza spróbował wykończyć akcję sztychem w bok wroga. Xenos odskoczyłi zmienił "ręcę" w klatkę z Cienia. Teraz stał do mnie tyłem. Uspokoiłem się, stanąłem na ziemi i wbiłem Grom w lukę w zbroi wroga. - Pamiętasz ten cios**? Pod Xenos ugięły się nogi. Khaar wziął rozbieg i kopnięciem z półobrotu trafił go prosto w splot słoneczny. Morior runął na ziemię, a klatka zniknęła. - Żyje?- zapytał Florex. Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, Morior rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Wchodzi mu to w nawyk.- westchnął Alt. ______________________ *Alt - Alt Navu. **Podobnym ciosem Morior próbował zabić Navu w Navu: Kroniki Łowcy (Rozdział 11). Rozdział 8: Bitwa w Laboratorium Biegliśmy korytarzem. Wiedzieli już o naszej wizycie. Dotarliśmy do dużego pomieszczenia z czterema portalami. - Transportery cząsteczkowe. Rozbijają cię na drobne cząsteczki, przenoszą je do portalu po drugiej stronie, a poten rekonstruują cię. To dość nieprzyjemne.- wytłumaczył Alt. - Dokąd przenoszą?- zapytałem. - Tu jest problem. Członkowie, którzy z nich korzystają to wiedzą, a my nie. Mogą prowadzić do skarbca, do zbrojowni, do ślepego zaułka, do pułapki, do czegokolwiek innego. - I nie można tego jakoś sprawdzić? - Tylko wchodząc w portal. - Więc który?- spytał Khaar. - Na chybił trafił.- stwierdziłem zgodnie z Altem.- Ten z lewej. - To kto pierwszy?- spytał Vox. - A co tam, ja już to robiłem.- stwierdził Alt i wskoczył w wir energii. - Skoro on to i ja.- stwierdziłem. Wskoczyłem i zaczeło mnie przenosić. Jakbym na moment stracił świadomość i gwałtownie wrócił do ciała. Lekko zakręciło mi się w głowie i Alt mnie złapał. - Tak jest za pierwszym razem, potem już to nie przeszkadza. Z portalu wypadł Khaar, za nim Vox, na koniec Florex. - Jakby mi ktoś przywalił czymś naprawdę ciężkim...- stwierdził Florex, a Vox potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy. Pomieszczenie było podparte wieloma grubymi kolumnami z czymś w rodzaju akwarium z zielonym szkłem. Tylko te "akwaria" były podświetlone. W każdym z nich pływało w nich coś dużego. - Hodowla Rahi?- spytał Vox. Khaar podszedł do jednego akwarium i odpowiedział szeptem: - Nie, wojowników. Podszedłem bliżej i dopiero wtedy to zrozumiałem. W każdym zbiorniku był tego typu wojownik, bez żadnego pancerza, broni czy maski. Do ich ust były podłączone maski tlenowe, do piersi jakieś elektrody. Gdy tylko musnąłem palcem powierzchnie szkła, wojownik obudził się i uderzył w szybę. Odskoczyłem, nie tyle z przerażenia, co z odruchu. - Co to jest?- nagle zapaliły się jasne światła. Z cienia wyszedł czteroręki wojownik, którego zidentyfikowałem jako kolejnego Xenos. Miał masywne tułów i nogi. W prawej górnej ręce trzymał duże działo, które trzymały przy ręce dwa metalowe pasy - jeden na bicepsie, drugi w połowie przedramienia. Oprócz tego trzymał za uchwyt ze spustem. Na twarzy miał czarną Pakari. - Embriony.- odezwał się niskim, chrapliwym głosem.- Krzyżówka gentyczna kilku gatunków. Idealne wojsko, bez żadnych wad. Żadnego buntu, improwizacji, czy porażek. A przy okazji, Manadac. A ty - stwierdził patrząc na mnie - to słynny morderca Moriora, Navu. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego buraka.- uniósł rękę i wystrzelił małą rakietę w naszą stronę. Vox zmiótł ją dźwiękiem, niszcząc jednak cztery zbiorniki. Embriony rzuciły się na najbliższą żywą istotę - Khaara. - Uważaj z tym!- krzyknął Toa, zabijając nieopancerzonych wojowników. Manadac przystąpił do ataku. Lasery trafiały precyzyjnie, ale po minie Voxa stwierdziłem, że ma plan. Zaatakował Xenos i wepchnął go między zbiorniki. Skoczył i wbił miecz w działo. Wycofał się i kazał cofnąć się do portalu. - Na mój znak uciekacie!- krzyknął.- Już!- wskoczyliśmy do portalu zdążyłem zobaczyć jak Vox dźwiękiem rozbija zbiorniki, a embriony rzucają się na Xenos. Vox uciekł, wepchnął do portalu mnie i rzucił się sam.Gdy byliśmy już bezpieczni, Alt otworzył sakwę, wyjął granat, oderwał zawleczkę i cisnął w portal. Po sekundzie lub dwóch usłyszeliśmy gdzieś pod nami wybuch. Rozdział 9: Kaplica Wyszliśmy z rozgałęzienia portalowego (jaka błyskotliwa nazwa, nie?) i napotkaliśmy sześciu wojowników. Pierwsza myśl – straż, druga – a, jednak nie, są inni. Mieli raczej nietypowe maski, różne bronie i więcej emocji na twarzy niż strażnicy. Stojący z przodu wyjął długi, obusieczny miecz. Był przywódcą, bez cienia wątpliwości. Chociaż cienia było w nim chyba sporo. Nagle Vox złapał się za głowę i upadł na kolana, krzycząc. Maska dowodzącego zabłysnęła i z Florexem i Altem stało się to co z Voxem. Nagle Khaar zasnął, a ja opadłem z sił. Znałem to uczucie – znowu Avsa. *** Obudziłem się na twardej posadzce. Wokół mnie byli pozostali. Pod strażą trzymali nas ci, którzy nas pokonali. Rozejrzałem się. Byliśmy rozbrojeni. Leżeliśmy w ogromnej, prostokątnej hali. Pozbawiona okien, oświetlona była wieloma kamieniami świetlnymi. Czarne, gładkie ściany, pozbawione wszelkich ozdób. W krótszej ścianie były wielkie, ciężkie wrota, z metalu, którego nie rozpoznałem, a naprzeciwko wrót stojące koło o średnicy… No, chyba około trzech bio, a przed tym kołem… Stół? Bliżej koła nie było już kamieni świetlnych, więc za dużo nie widziałem. Ale nie było mi dane dłużej się rozglądać, bo przez ciężkie drzwi weszli Manadac i dwóch innych Xenos, których nie znałem. Za nimi wszedł jeszcze spory oddział Embrionów. Drzwi zamknęły się. Manadac był poraniony, pewnie nie tyle po walce z Embrionami, co po granacie Alta. Drugi Xenos, równie masywny co pozostali, miał czarną Mahiki i włócznię. Trzeci był za to drobniejszy, miał Hunę, przy pasie wisiały dwa długie sztylety, a na plecy założona była pochwa z długą bronią sieczną. Nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać co to jest za broń, ale nie musiałem tego wiedzieć, żeby stwierdzić czym się zajmował. Cichy zabójca, na sto procent. Tak, to czas na szybką ocenę sytuacji. Nas było pięciu, wrogów… No tak, trzech Xenos, tych sześciu elitarnych i ośmiu strażników. Wyjątkowo komfortowa opcja. Do tego oni mieli broń pod ręką, a my nawet nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie jest nasza broń. Zacząłem przypatrywać się wojownikom. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że „ci elitarni” różnili się bardzo od siebie i od Embrionów. Każdy z nich był zupełnie inny. Np. jeden miał skrzydła. Przestałem się nimi interesować i spojrzałem na Manadaca. Rozdzielał rozkazy. Sześciu strażników stanęło przy wrotach, dwóch przy tym „stole”. Tymczasem ten cichy zabójca zapalił dwie pochodnie i włożył je w uchwyty – jedną nad drzwiami, drugą nad stołem, który okazał być się… Ołtarzem. Za kołem była ogromna płaskorzeźba naturalnej wielkości, przedstawiająca… Tak, w pierwszej chwili nic mi nie przyszło do głowy, potem „chwila, skądś go znam”, a trzecia myśl – tu już miałem pewność kogo przedstawiała rzeźba. Teraz bez problemu widziałem postać Magnusa. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, bo chyba zrozumiałem do czego miało służyć to ogromne koło. Odbiegłem od tej nieprzyjemnej myśli i spojrzałem na Xenos. Uklękli przed ołtarzem zostawiając przerwę w środku. Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i weszli jeszcze Mortis i Morior. No po prostu cudownie. Morior klęknął na końcu szeregu, obok Manadaca, a Mortis pośrodku. Ten ostatni wstał po chwili i położył na ołtarzu jakiś pergamin i zaczął szeptem czytać to co było na nim napisane. Wszyscy strażnicy, „elitarni” i my patrzyliśmy na Xenos w skupieniu. Byłem za daleko i wyławiałem tylko pojedyncze słowa. Gdzieś przewinęło się słowo „wygnany”, potem „synowie”, „wróć”. Mortis przestał czytać i mówił już normalnym tonem głosu. - Krew syna.- tu wziął drobny sztylet i głęboko rozciął sobie grzbiet dłoni. Kilka kropel krwi spłynęło na ołtarz._ - Ręka wroga. – nagle chwycił mnie jeden z elitarnych i zawlókł pod ołtarz. Mortis uniósł długi sztylet. Wtedy niespodziewanie usłyszałem krzyk Alta: - Jeden Navu stracił już tak swoją rękę! Myślę, że drugi nie ma takiego zamiaru!- krzyknął, po czym wyrwał zawleczkę i cisnął granat na ołtarz. Zaskoczony elitarny rozluźnił uchwyt i dałem radę odskoczyć. Walka rozgorzała na nowo. Rozdział 10: Po raz kolejny Szybko przeszedłem do ataku. Obróciłem się natychmiast i w porę zablokowałem cios elitarnego, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Wykręciłem mu rękę, bark wroga chrupnął i ręka zwisła bez czucia. Jeśli wyłamany prawy bark uniemożliwił mu dalszą walkę to z pewnością zrobiło to mocne kopnięcie, które posłało go na ścianę. Gdy upewniłem się, że stracił przytomność, wyjąłem mu z pochwy zakrzywione ostrze średniej długości. Cóż, broń to broń. Ale to nie było to, co mój Obrońca – cięższy to raz, krótszy to dwa. A jednak było w nim coś, co miał także Obrońca. Jakąś cechę, której nie umiałem zdefiniować. Pewnie bym się jeszcze nad nią zastanawiał, gdyby nie kolejny ruszający na mnie wojownik. A, tak pamiętałem go – przywódca elitarnych. Wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i już widziałem, że jest bardzo dobrze wyszkolony. Pochwę miał założoną na plecy. Prawa ręka powędrowała nad bark, a lewa szarpnęła pasek tak, że rękojeść sama wskoczyła mu do ręki. Przeszedł do ataku bez ceregieli. Moje ostrze odbiło pierwsze dwa uderzenia wroga – i tu popełniłem błąd. Ręka przyzwyczajona do Obrońcy instynktownie pchnęła ostrzem w kierunku brzucha wroga. Gdybym uderzył swoim mieczem, przeciwnik osunąłby się na ziemię. Ale nie osunął się, bo ostrze było za krótkie. Zadowolony przeciwnik kopnął mnie w nadgarstek i broń upadła na posadzkę. Trzeba było to zrobić tradycyjnie. Zauważyłem, że przy pasie wisi mu krótki nóż. To mogła być moja ostatnia szansa. Zbliżyłem się szybko i moja wchłonięta Calix uchroniła mnie przed utratą głowy. Wyciągnąłem błyskawicznie jego nóż i bez zastanowienia wbiłem ostrze w ramie wroga. Korzystając z okazji zabrałem mu miecz, zakręciłem młyńca i uderzyłem głowicą w skroń przeciwnika. Osunął się na ziemię. Gdy wyrwałem z jego ramienia nóż, jęknął. Teraz miała zacząć się prawdziwa jatka. Przebiłem dwóch strażników, po czym podbiegłem do Alta. Dobiegli do nas Florex i Vox, obaj poranieni. - Gdzie Khaar?- zapytał Alt. - Nie wiem, ale musimy te rozmyślania zostawić na później. Nadchodzą!- krzyknął Vox. Dopiero teraz zacząłem się przyglądać pozostałym. Alt miał miotacz ognia, pewnie również „odziedziczony” po którymś strażniku, Florex zdobył topór o dwóch ostrzach, a Vox długą rohatynę. Wtedy zauważyłem Khaara. Toa Żelaza z niemałą klasą niszczył strażników, przy pomocy obrobionego żywiołem Żelaza nagolennika, zmienionego z długi sztylet i połączonych napierśnika i naramienników, które zmienił w niewielką tarczę. Całkiem twórczy pomysł. Toa uderzył jeszcze szybko i podbiegł do nas. Kolejna szybka ocena sytuacji: pięciu kiepsko uzbrojonych Toa kontra hmm… Morior, Mortis, Manadac i dwóch innych Xenos. No zarąbiście. Pięciu na pięciu. - Ja biorę Mortisa, Alt Moriora, Florex Manadaca, Vox, ty weźmiesz tego karka z włócznią, a Khaar cichego zabójcę. Zgoda? - Nie.- odpowiedział Alt.- Patrzcie. Mortis cofnął się do ołtarza, zanim poszedł Manadac, uzbrojony w cztery miecze. - Ja biorę Moriora, i dwóch pozostałych, wy krzyżujecie plany Mortisa.- zakomenderował Alt. - Co? - Pamiętasz co Ci powiedziałem na temat mojej formy Cienia?- kiwnąłem głową.- To patrz. Pancerz Alta pokrył się czernią – a sam Alt urósł do rozmiaru Xenos, ze skrzydłami dwa razy większymi od moich. Topór nagle pojawił się w dłoni Alta. Mechaniczna proteza też urosła. - Jazda. Lećcie. Podbiegliśmy do Manadaca. W międzyczasie Khaar zmienił tarczę w miecz i to samo zrobił z toporem Florexa. Vox zachował rohatynę. Manadac ochraniał Mortisa, z niezłym skutkiem, muszę przyznać. Potrafił jednocześnie odbijać ciosy każdego z nas, jakkolwiek odbijanie ataków tylko moich i Florexa jednocześnie, już stanowiło wyzwanie, a co dopiero nas czterech. Choć nie mogłem zbytnio obserwować Alta, po toczącej się po posadzce głowie tego karka, śmiało mogłem stwierdzić, że idzie mu nieźle. Zacząłem wyczuwać rytm uderzeń Manadaca, odbijałem je już na tyle pewnie, że mogłem przejść do ofensywy. Zacząłem uderzać bardziej w bok, zmuszając go do drobnych ruchów w bok. Pozostali szybko podchwycili technikę i razem zaczęliśmy odsuwać Xenos w bok tak, żeby przestał osłaniać Mortisa. Kątem oka zauważyłem lecącą w powietrzu Trynę - więc Alt walczył z Moriorem. - Poradzimy sobie!- krzyknął do mnie Florex.- Idź pómóc Altowi! Kiwnąłem głową, sparowałem ostatni cios Manadaca i odskoczyłem do tyłu. Morior walczył bez maski i ze złamanym naramiennikiem, a Alt z rozciętym nagolennikiem i ciężkim wgnieceniem na napierśniku. Xenos naparł na Toa i zaczął go pchać w stronę ołtarza. Już miałem skoczyć z mieczem na Moriora, gdy ktoś odbił mój cios długim sztyletem. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem tego zabójcę-Xenos. Jego maska była z lewej strony rozwalona, ukazując oko, a raczej jego brak. Prawa ręka zamiast przedramienia miała krwawiący kikut. Sztylet był zdecydowanie za krótki by móc odbić długi cios w prawe żebra. Miecz wszedł głęboko, na tyle by wykończyć Xenos. Obejrzałem się w samą porę, by zobaczyć rostrzygnięcie walki. Morior przycisnął Alta do ołtarza, podniósł z kałuży krwi wyszczerbiony miecz i szybkim cięciem pozbawił Alta prawej dłoni. Toa ryknął z bólu, po czym cofnął lewą rękę, mechaniczną, i wbił dwa pazury w oczy Moriora. Ten krzyknął i odsunał się, z rękoma na twarzy. Mortis znikął mi z pola widzenia, a Manadac leżał pod ścianą, pozbawiony przytomności. Nagle usłyszałem krótki krzyk, a po nim głuche uderzenie. Potem huk i wielkie wrota wyleciały z zawiasów. Gdy opadł kurz i pył, w drzwiach ukazał się srebrno-opancerzony Toa. Zakręcił mieczem i nieco ostentacyjnie dobił wykrwawiającego się strażnika. - Witam panów.- powiedział Suvil. Rozdział 11: Przybycie pradawnego Suvil rozejrzał się po sali. - Wszyscy cali?- zapytał i wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na Alta. Jego mechaniczna ręka ociekała krwią oślepionego Moriora, prawa obficie krwawiła po utracie dłoni. - Trzeba go jakoś opatrzyć.- powiedział Florex. Jednak ranny odezwał się całkiem przytomnie: - Zostawcie mnie. Zawiodłem. Rytuał uwalniający Magnusa się zakończył. Uciekajcie. Magnus za chwilę przybędzie.- wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie, niejako dowódcę.- Navu, jeszcze jedno. Wybraniec. Musisz go odnaleźć. Wybrańcem jest Valion.- poczułem się jak uderzony czymś ciężkim. Ktokolwiek inny, ale akurat Valion? Los wie co to ironia. - A co z...- nie skończyłem, zobaczywszy czarną mgłę formującą się przy wrotach, którymi przed momentem wszedł Suvil. Gdy skończyła się scalać, Mortis ruszył w naszą stronę z kosą w dłoni. W jego oczach widziałem... coś w rodzaju obłędu. - Żaden z was stąd nie wyjdzie. Na pewno nie żywy.- chwyciliśmy za nasze prowizoryczne bronie i przygotowaliśmy się na atak. Ale zanim którykolwiek z nas zdążył zaatakować, uderzyła nas fala energii - potężnej i pierwotnej. Pierścień za nami rozjarzył się czerwienią, a potem błysk oślepiajacego światła zalał pomieszczenie. Światło zniknęło, razem z nim czerwona poświata pierścienia. Zamiast nich, przed pierścieniem pojawił się czarno-srebrny tytan. Biła od niego moc, stara, ale zarazem budząca naturalny szacunek. Niestety, znałem go z wizji i koszmarów. Magnus, odzyskawszy wolność i potęgę, powrócił. Mortis ukląkł, a ja poczułem przemożną chęć uczynienia tego samego. To była moc Magnusa, potężniejsza od wszystkich jakie znałem. Manipulacja umysłów była więc w jego repertuarze. Moc Wielkich Istot, moc Tworzenia i Zniszczenia zarazem. Jego wzrok spoczął na mnie i nagle wydało mi się, że jestem mały i bezbronny. Nagle poczułem, jak wszystko wokół mnie wiruje i migocze, po czym znika. Zawirowało mi w głowie i straciłem przytomność. *** Obudziłem się na zimnej posadzce. Obok mnie nie było Florexa i pozostałych. Podniosłem się i zobaczyłem siedzącego na tronie pana Tworzenia, Artahkę. - Dziękuję... Teleportowałeś mnie, prawda? - Owszem. - Co z Florexem, Voxem, Khaarem i Suvilem? - Teleportowałem ich do domów i gdy odzyskają przytomność, znajdą informację co zaszło. - A... Alt? - Twój alternatyw? Zginął. Wybuch energii przy pojawieniu się Magnusa... dobił go. - I co teraz... tato? - Więc wiesz. Magnus ci powiedział, prawda? Teraz nie ma to znaczenia. Musisz go powstrzymać. Musisz zebrać drużynę i odnaleźć Wybrańca. - Valiona...? Nie wierzę, akurat Valion? Czemu? - To chyba pytanie do Wielkich Istot. - A drużyna? Co z nią? Kto? Ja, Valion i kto jeszcze? Wtedy do sali tronowej wszedł inny Toa. Miał cięższy od mojego pancerz, ale nosił tę samą Kanohi, a przynajmniej w tej samej formie. Choć pierwszy raz go widziałem, wyczułem w nim coś całkowicie znajomego i... podobnego. - Navu?- zapytał.- Toa Navu, łowca nagród? - Tak, to ja. A ty... - Navu, Tazarze - odezwał się Artahka - poznajcie swojego nowego brata. - Brata?- zapytał Tazar. - Brata. Stworzyłem was obu. Ciebie, Tazarze, trochę później. Navu, poznaj pierwszego członka swojej drużyny. - A więc to początek misji. Odnaleźć Wybrańca. Powinniśmy zatrudnić kronikarza. To mogła by być epicka opowieść, nie?- zapytałem, uśmiechając się lekko. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Kaniego-Nui Kategoria:Saga Navu